Bear Hawk Jr.
} |-| RS= } }}The Bear Hawk Junior is a Racing Mini 4WD car released by Tamiya on March 31, 1992. It was based on the Bear Hawk R/C buggy, also released by Tamiya. Tamiya has also released the RS variant of the Bear Hawk on January 18, 2014. General info The Bear Hawk featuring the usual racing buggy body design, with the partially exposed canopy with driver figurine as well as the roll cage on the rear. Damper props were placed in between the main body and the wheels. Oddly, the Mini 4WD car version of the Bear Hawk has a rear spoiler, something its R/C buggy counterpart lacks. The original Bear Hawk The original car has 'The Brawling Bear Hawk' decals on the side cowls, the 'Bear Hawk' decals on the spoiler and on the nose, as well as the car number 54 on the rear of the canopy. It is mainly in blue, with silver roll cage and 3-tone stripes of silver, orange and yellow. It was equipped with the white, large-diameter 6-spoke Manta Ray-type wheels paired with the black Avante-type slick tires. Both the chassis frame and A parts were molded in dark green. RS variant The RS variant has the different color schemes; instead of blue with 3-tone stripes of silver, orange and yellow, it has the black bodyshell with 3-tone stripes of chrome silver, blue and red. The 'The Brawling' on the side cowls has been removed, and the 'RS' was added to the front nose and the spoiler, on just below the 'Bear Hawk' decals. It was equipped with the silver-plated wheels and the blue tires. The chassis frame and A parts werel molded in white and blue respectively. Pearl Color Special The limited Pearl Color Special model has the pearl purple bodyshell, neon yellow wheels and gray tires. About the Bear Hawk 1/10 R/C buggy Released in 1991, the Bear Hawk is a entry-level rear-wheel-drive buggy made by Tamiya. It use the main chassis frame from the Falcon. Instead of the dual H suspension arms of the Falcon, the Bear Hawk has the upper I arms and lower H arms for all four wheels. Also changed is the shock tower designs and mounting positions. The rear gearbox/motor mount design has been changed and lost the cage design that the Falcon has. All these changes made the Bear Hawk more wider. It was equipped with the spike tires and dish wheels by default. Technical info Length: 132 mm (Type-5), 150 mm (RS) Width: 86 mm (Type-5), 97 mm (RS) Height: 45 mm (Type-5) Chassis: Type-5 Chassis, Super-II Chassis Gear Set(s): 5:1 and 4.2:1 (Type-5), 4.2:1 (RS) Gallery Boxarts BeakHawkJrBoxart.png|Boxart of the original Bear Hawk. BeakHawkRSBoxart.png|Boxart of the RS variant. See also * Falcon Jr. External links Tamiya Japan * Bear Hawk Jr. on Tamiya official website (Japanese) * Bear Hawk RS on Tamiya official website Tamiya America * Beak Hawk RS on Tamiya America official website R/C buggy the Mini 4WD car is based on * 1/10 scale R/C buggy Beak Hawk on Tamiya America official website Category:Racing Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD cars that modeled after RC cars